


Five Reasons Draco Actually Wants to Date Ron Weasley

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, five things meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-22
Updated: 2007-04-22
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: Not my ship. Done for Iamisaac for a five things meme where others challenged me with a prompt. The title is the prompt I was given.I did these way back in 2007, but somehow they never ended up here.





	Five Reasons Draco Actually Wants to Date Ron Weasley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamisaac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/gifts).



**1 - Because he's got to be bloody better at something than the mudblood**

"Weasley, would you be so kind as to pass the syrup?"

"Get it yourself, Ferret."

"I was being polite. Surely you know what that is?"

"Malfoy, I wouldn't wouldn't be polite to you if you were in hospital dying."

"Ronald, could you pass me the butter?"

"Of course, Hermione."

Draco huffed, and stormed from the kitchen.

**2 - Because he knows he's better than Potty, too.**

"What do you mean you wrote that song for me? You wrote it to mock me!"

"But it is all about you, Weasley. I mean, your name is in every verse..."

"Malfoy, just shut it. Come on, Ron. Let's go practice you saving goals again, okay."

"God, yes." Ron glowers at Draco for a moment, then leaves the room with Harry, broom in hand.

Draco sighs again. Back to the drawing board.

**3 - Because, deep inside, he knows Weasley wishes he was an only child.**

"You know, I have my own suite of rooms at the Manor."

"Too bad it's overrun with Death Eaters."

"Won't be forever. I have lots of extra rooms, you know. You could have one, if you liked..."

Ron looked horrified. "Yeah, it'd probably be jinxed to kill me the second I entered. No thanks!"

Draco watched as Ron stormed from the room. "Yeah, well...when that matchbox of a house topples over, you'll be glad for the offer!"

**4 - Because he's always heard that picking on someone really means you want them to notice you.**

"Stop following me, Malfoy, damn it!"

"I'm not. I just happen to be going the same place you are."

"You mean the same ten places I've gone to try to get away from you?"

"Is that what you've been doing? You know...you could ask me politely."

Ron snorted and stormed from the room. Draco waited five minutes this time before going to look for him.

**5 - Because a Malfoy always gets what he wants.**

"Damn, Malfoy, why didn't you say you were such a good kisser?"

Draco shrugged. "You didn't ask."

"Do that again."

Smirking, Draco leaned in closer. "Gladly, Weasley."


End file.
